


All Together Now

by MajorMinor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Adoption, Comedy, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, HAPPY THANKSGIVING!, Humor, M/M, also shoutout to my friend tate for giving me the title for this one, i was with my family all day and didn't get to work on it but happy thanksgiving all the same, it's a day late but whatever, no other pairings cause i'm just focusing on stucky for this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorMinor/pseuds/MajorMinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky thought it would be a great idea to get together with the rest of the Avengers to take Grace to her first Thanksgiving. They really should've thought about who they hang out with before taking a four year old to a house filled with moody adults.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Together Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be the first in a series of one shots I do where Steve and Bucky are the parents of an adopted daughter named Grace. Updates will be whenever I get ideas for one shots. There will be ones on every major holiday though, so a Christmas one will be rolled pretty soon.  
> '9 Months Too Many' will update again in December when I'm on Christmas Break. Sorry for the delay of updates but college has taken up so much of my time that I'm literally either working, sleeping, or eating.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and have a blessed Thanksgiving (if you celebrate it) and a safe holiday weekend!

“Lord, we are gathered here today to give thanks for one of the greatest things you have bestowed upon us: Steve Roger’s ass.”

Everyone at the table let out a snicker. Steve sighed and had to refrain from throwing a bread roll at Tony. There was a thud, surely Bruce or Natasha had just kicked him in the leg under the table. After everyone’s laughter had died down, Tony continued on with his half-assed attempt at blessing the food.

“Hi God, it’s me again. Sorry for that little interruption but real talk, we’re here today to just be thankful that we have each other and have almost made it to the end of yet another crazy year.

But most importantly, we want to thank you for blessing us with the newest additions to this crazy group of friends that have somehow become each other’s family. So thank you Lord for giving us Bucky and Grace within a year of each other.”

Steve opened his eyes to steal a glance at Bucky who was sitting across the table from him. Bucky still had his head down in prayer but was smiling slightly at Tony’s words. He glanced down at the other end of the table where Grace was sitting next to her favorite aunt, Natasha.

Thanksgiving had never really been a holiday that Steve could get behind. With the death and enslavement of innocent people, their land being taken away from them and then to turn around, and celebrate it with mounds of food, it reminded him too much of  the war. But he gave an exception to his dislike for the holiday this year after Tony had called him up last week asking, practically begging, that he, Bucky and Grace trek all the way from Brooklyn to come and celebrate Thanksgiving with he and the rest of the Avengers (all except Thor, who was stuck on Asgard) in some place he had bought out in Syracuse.

Steve and Bucky thought it would be a great idea to give Grace her first Thanksgiving outside of the child services system with more than just the three of them in their tiny dining room watching the Thanksgiving Day Parade. So they packed up Wednesday morning and drove four hours up to Syracuse and to what they were expecting to be an enjoyable holiday weekend with friends.

“Oh and one last thing before I wrap this thing up because I think Wilson is about to fight me for first dibs on the ham,” Tony continued. Steve heard Sam let out an annoyed sigh a few seats down. “Just cut us a break for once and let us have a nice holiday season. No aliens, no robots, and definitely no fire breathing dude like a couple of years ago. Just good friends, good food and good health. Amen.”  Everyone let out a unanimous ‘amen’ and began to dig into the food laid out in the center of the table.

“Not bad for an atheist.” Natasha spoke up. “I was scared you’d start praying for money to rain out of the sky or something.”

“Gotta keep a good image for the kiddies.” Tony replied. “Besides, aren’t you an atheist too Romanoff?”

“Religion has no real place in Thanksgiving anyway so what does it matter?” she said.

“Daddy what’s an atheist?” Grace asked from Natasha’s side. Both Bucky and STeve looked up. They had given up on trying to get her to call them different names and had resolved to just answering and waiting for her to redirect her attention to who she really wanted to talk to. They’d learned this the hard way when Grace had walked into the kitchen before dinner one night and asked if the walls were supposed to talk (thankfully it was just their neighbors having a movie night but it still scared them both shitless).

“An atheist is just someone that doesn’t believe in god.” Steve answered first.

“So kinda like people that don’t believe in Santa or the Easter Bunny?” Grace asked.

“Yeah, kinda like that.”

Grace looked up at Natasha, eyebrows furrowed and her lip poked out. “So you don’t believe in Santa Auntie Nat?”

Bucky snorted across the table. Natasha looked as if she regretted even bringing up the word in the first place. Nothing was harder than having to tell a little kid that they didn’t believe in good ole Saint Nick.

“I think the Santa you believe in and the Santa I believe in are two different things.” Natasha started.

Grace’s eyes widened, clearly confused and intrigued as to what was going Natasha was going to say next. “What’d you mean by that?” she asked.

“Well, you’re only five, the Santa you believe in just brings toys to good kids on Christmas. But the Santa I believe in brings good things throughout the entire year.”

Steve let out a short laugh. He’d heard her explain her version of “Santa” several times before. The first had been the first Christmas he’d had since he’d been out of the ice and the two of them were watching The Polar Express and Steve had jokingly asked whether or not she believed in the jolly man in the red suit. She said that if there really is a Santa, he doesn’t bring toys on Christmas, but just general good luck to those who deserve it.

“Finding a couple of quarters in change when you’re walking, getting compliments when you think your outfit looks like shit, when the cafeteria at work actually serves some edible food for once, that’s Santa. Not some creepy dude in a red sweatsuit that breaks into your house and leaves stuff and eats your food.” he remembered her saying.

“Well if you leave milk and cookies out does it really count as stealing?” Steve had laughed.

“It’s stealing if they don’t ask first.” Natasha had said.

Grace sat and listened in amazement as Natasha went on to continue her explanation. By the time Natasha was finished telling her piece, Grace had an expression of pure awe on her face.

“Wow,” she said, her jaw dropped and a single piece of ham hanging from her mouth. “Santa’s more amazing than I thought.”

“Well so is chewing with your mouth closed young lady.” Steve said. Grace quickly closed her mouth and finished her chewing before saying anything else. “Daddy can I go to the bathroom?” she asked. This time, Bucky took answered her. “Just be quick, I don’t want your food to get cold.”

Grace took scooted her chair back and fast walked out of the dining room towards the bathroom. Everyone sat quietly, watching her leave. It was only when they heard the squeaking of the bathroom door hinges open and shut that someone said something.

“Nice save Nat.” Bucky snorted into his glass of wine.

“Saved your ass faster than a penguin in a fire.” Clint said.

Steve and the rest of the table broke out into laughter. “What the hell does that even mean?” Steve managed between wheezes.

“Real quick before the small child comes back and the no-swearing rule is back into place, I gotta say something.” Tony rushed, holding his hands out to get control over the table.

“You said ass in front of Grace.” Bruce spoke up.

“Sssh, that doesn’t count. That’s a kiddy curse word.” Tony defended.

Steve rolled his eyes. “Listen Tony, next time you wanna start a prayer, don’t start off with jokes about my ass.” he said jokingly.

“Well someone’s gotta thank the Lord for it. I mean, I know Barnes probably gives thanks that he gets to sleep with that every night but personally I don’t think that’s enough.” Tony raised his glass. “Real talk though, we gotta give a toast to give a proper toast to Steve’s ass. It’s as magical as Thor’s hammer.”

Reluctantly Steve raised his glass and everyone followed suit and quickly downed their drinks before Grace came waddling back into the room.

“Did you wash your hands?” Steve asked loudly, trying to cover up the laugh bubbling up in his chest.

“Yes daddy.” Grace smiled. She got back into her chair and everyone began to eat again. Tony kept making snide innuendos about butts while Grace asked about everyone’s first Thanksgiving.

“What was your first Thanksgiving like?”

Steve’s conversation with Sam ceased, turning to look at his daughter. “Daddy?” she asked again.

He exchanged a glance with Bucky who was looking at Steve for reassurance. They hadn’t told Grace that neither one of them had had a real Thanksgiving since before they went into the war, or the fact that they weren’t even from this century. So not only was this Steve and Bucky’s real Thanksgiving together, but also their first in almost over seventy years.

Steve cleared his throat and answered her. “This is our first Thanksgiving.”

“Really? But you’re so old.” Grace replied.

Steve almost laughed at the irony of her comment. To her they were already old in the fact that they were her parents, but if she knew how old they really were, she’d think she was living with dinosaurs.

He laughed off her comment and continued. “Well, this is our first major Thanksgiving. We didn’t really celebrate Thanksgiving.”

That technically wasn’t a lie. When he was home before the war, he and his mom didn’t celebrate Thanksgiving and if they did, it was because someone would invite them over for dinner. After the war had started, they had of course gone into active duty and while the Howling Commandos would do their best to keep the holiday spirit alive, it was hard to count your blessings in an active warzone.

Steve watched as a smile began to spread across Grace’s face. “Well then, I’m thankful that this is our first Thanksgiving together.” she said.

Steve couldn’t help but to smile as well at her optimism. It was good to know that even after being in the foster care system for almost six years and only being with he and Bucky for five months, she was finally able to say that she was thankful for something during the holidays.

“I’m glad this is our first Thanksgiving too.” Steve replied. Grace smiled again and went back to chatting away with Natasha.

He looked over across the table at Bucky. “Our family sounds like something out of a Lifetime holiday special.” he said.

“At least we’re a holiday special with good butts.” Steve muttered.

“I can hear you!” Tony shouted from the head of the table.

The rest of the meal followed without incident and soon after everyone was back in the kitchen to clean up the leftovers and dirty dishes. Grace was insistent that she stay and help out with the dishes despite the fact that she clearly had a bad case of the itis and was in desperate need of a nap. It was only when her eyes had completely glazed over while she was helping Bruce cover pies in tin foil that Steve swooped in and carried her off to the bedroom. She didn’t put up much of a fight against him and went out like a light.

He went back into the kitchen to finish cleaning up. Everyone was wrapping up and were already taking seats in the living room to do God knows what next.

“Hurry it up Rogers, Stark is deeming a mandatory get together with lots of alcohol.” Natasha said as she walked past him with a bottle of wine in her hand.

“Haven’t you guys had enough already?”

“Just because you and your Lifetime movie husband can’t get drunk doesn’t mean the rest of us have that same curse. Now hurry up or we’re starting without you.”

Steve rolled his eyes and walked to back into the kitchen to found Bucky on figuring-out-how-the-turkey-is-fitting-in-this-small-ass-fridge duty.Steve stood behind him, watching and trying not to laugh as Bucky removed other containers of food from the fridge in an attempt to fit the abnormally large bird in there somehow.

“You want some help with that?” he asked.

Bucky sighed and turned to look at him. “I’m really tempted to just eat the rest of this because that might be easier than shoving this in here.”

Steve snorted at Bucky’s comment. “You’re no help.” Bucky sighed. He grabbed the turkey, set it on the counter, and closed the fridge. “Is she asleep?”

“Yeah. I’m surprised she didn’t knock out earlier. She looked like a zombie by the time Sam brought out the pie.”

“Heh. Well that’s good. We’ve got at least an hour and a half before everyone has to censor themselves again.” He looked at the turkey sitting on the counter and sighed. “And I’m not going to break this fridge trying to get this thing in there, so whatever. Let’s go watch our friends get drunk.”

“This might actually be the one time I’m thankful that we can’t get drunk.” Steve said.

Bucky let out a short laugh. “Really now? And why’s that?”

“Cause if I could that would mean we’d both be driving home tomorrow with hangovers and last time I checked the ride up here was hell so I can only imagine how the ride back is gonna be.”

“You two better not be sneaking desserts in there!” Tony’s voice called out from the living room. “I’ve already called dibs on the red velvet cake!”

“No one wants you nasty ass cake!” Steve yelled towards the living room.

“Shut up and just get in here!” Sam followed.

Steve rolled his eyes and turned back to Bucky. “Come on, let’s go before Tony starts another world war over cake.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if that happened.” Bucky scoffed.

They walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to the living room where everyone else was sitting and already taking drinks. They took a seat on the couch next to Natasha and Clint. Once they were both settled in and both had their fair share of drinks (that would unfortunately not get them drunk), Tony stood up from his seat, glass raised in his hand, clearly gesturing for another toast.

“Are we going to praise Steve’s ass again?” Bruce asked.

“Sadly now is not the time for that.” Tony sighed. “But we’re going to play a Thanksgiving version of ‘Spin The Bottle’.”

“This isn’t going to be like last time where we stripped down each time the bottle landed on us, is it?” Bucky asked.

Everyone in the room groaned simultaneously. Ironically after that night, everyone swore to never let themselves be invited to another one of Tony’s weekend getaways, but here they were, doing the same thing that got them in trouble the last time.

Tony laughed and shook his head. “No, no. Nothing like that. It’s a good ole simple game of when the bottle lands on you, you say some sappy Lifetime television shit about what you’re thankful for this season.”

“As long as there’s no shirtless Clint involved, I’m down.” Steve quipped.

“That was so funny I almost forgot to laugh.” Clint jeered.

“Hey! No negative comments tonight, just good vibes and good alcohol.” Tony cut in. He grabbed the wine bottle off of the coffee table and poured what little was left into his glass. “Now, let’s see which unlucky bastard has to spill their guts first.” He set the bottle back onto the table and gave it a spin.

Steve watched the bottle go around and around before it finally landed on Bruce. The doctor gave a half-hearted sigh and stood up from his spot beside the fireplace. “Let’s see…” he started. “I’m thankful for sweatpants.”

Steve snorted into his glass. “Is that really all you got?”

Bruce shrugged his shoulders. “I mean, I am thankful for them. Unless you wanted me to compliment some other body part that should only be seen by God and the inside of the toilet bowl.”

“And a certain ex assassin.” Natasha muttered.

“I can’t tell if you meant me or you.” Bucky laughed.

“Well let’s not find out.” Bruce said. “I’d prefer to keep my mashed potatoes where they are.” He gave the bottle another spin and everyone watched and waited until it stopped on Steve.

“This should be interesting.” Sam said.

Steve ignored the comment and stood up. “Well I certainly thought I’d have more than a minute and a half to come up with something.” he started, “But I guess I’ll say…” he looked over at Bucky. While the year had had its ups and downs, he was certainly thankful for all that had happened in it. With he and Bucky finally making things official, adopting Grace, and for once, no one trying to destroy the world.

“I’m thankful that we all have each other and that no one of us have died.”

“Yet.” Clint muttered.

“Way to keep the holiday spirit alive.” Sam said sarcastically.

Steve ignored their comments and continued. “And I am of course super grateful that I have Grace and Bucky here to make life even more interesting and exciting than it already was.”

Everyone let out a unanimous ‘aw’. “And I’m thankful for sweatpants too.” That made everyone break out into fits of laughter.

“You should write scripts for Hallmark movies.” Tony laughed.

“I thought we were still stuck on Lifetime.” Steve mocked.

“Same difference.”

Steve rolled his eyes and spun the bottle, ironically it landed on Bucky next. “Oh the pressure is on now.” Bucky said. He cleared his throat and downed the rest of his glass. “Well, what can I say? There’s so much to be thankful for and no good place to start, so I’ll just say that I’m glad I’ve got all of you to be here with me because Steve practically said all that I had to share.”

“Yeah, that and you two practically share a brain.” Clint sneered.

“And a bed.” Natasha followed. Everyone laughed again and Steve couldn’t help but smile along with them. Sure this hadn’t been a perfect first Thanksgiving, but he was spending it with the man he loved, their beautiful daughter and friends that would go to the ends of the world for each other, and to him, there was no better way to spend the holidays.


End file.
